


The 100: Abby & Marcus (fanart)

by untapdtreasure



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to post my fanart for The 100's Abby Griffin & Marcus Kane here. The shippy stuff. Along with the individual stuff. You can find all of these works to reblog (not repost) at untapdtreasure (tumblr). Find them <a href="http://untapdtreasure.tumblr.com/tagged/edits%3A%20the%20100">[<b>HERE</b>]</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  



	2. Chapter 2

  



	3. Chapter 3

  



	4. Chapter 4

  



	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

They say everything happens for a reason  
You can be flawed enough, but perfect for a person  
Someone who will be there for you when you fall apart  
Guiding your direction when you’re riding through the dark  
Ooh, that’s you and me.


	8. Chapter 8

  



	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

  
  
"Abby, no."


	12. Chapter 12




End file.
